A Stressful Day
by blazingfire52
Summary: The title pretty much covers it. A not so easy day for our beloved butler and housekeeper.


**These characters are not mine as much as I wish they where.**

* * *

She was having a horrible day and it had only just begun. They had just been informed by Lady Grantham that the guests they where planning on hosting this weekend would be arriving a couple of days early. This news had set the whole downstairs into a frenzy of trying to fit two days of work into one while also seeing to the family. Rooms had to be cleaned and aired out, linens had to be changed, dinners had to be rearranged and it seemed as if some of the maids had come down with the flu. Nothing was going as planned and the stress was becoming overwhelming.

She had just left her sitting room on the way to talk to Mrs. Patmore when Mr. Carson stopped her.

"Mrs. Hughes! The blue room is lacking linens of any sort! I walked by less than a minute ago and the bed was completely bare!"

"It's been a little hectic this morning Mr. Carson, but we're getting their."

"Just get it done and hurry! Honestly! I though I would be able to at least count on you today!" she sighed as he walked away, grumbling all the way to his pantry.

He had been in a bad mood all day, all week if she was to be honest and it was starting to wear on her. His harsh comments had become a common occurrence but that did not make them sting any less.

She quickly made her way to the linen cupboards blinking away tears. It would be futile to cry about such nonsense but that didn't stop the tears from slowly falling down her face. He could be so unfeeling sometimes! She quickly brushed the tears from her cheeks as she pulled the linens out of the cupboard. By the time she had finished making the bed her hurt had turned into full on fury. How dare he take his bad mood out on her! He wasn't the only one having a horrible day! She was tired of being an outlet for his anger. She stormed through the house shaking with rage, the "dragon" had been released.

He arrived at her room much later than usual. After such a horrid day he was ready for it to just be over. He had come to say a quick goodnight before heading up for a much deserved rest, but as he entered her sitting room he was immediately struck with a chill. The atmosphere was tense and he knew in less than a second that he had made the wrong choice in coming here tonight. They had all had a stressful day and it seemed she was still stewing over something particularly terrible. He was about to make a quick retreat when her head snapped up from the work on her desk.

"Oh don't tell me you're leaving so soon Mr. Carson, not when you've just got here." She lashed.

"Well, I've just come to say a quick goodnight Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh really! I'm surprised, surely there is something that still needs to be done! Or would you rather stay and critique my work!"

His brain was working on overdrive. This was his fault, her bad mood was entirely his fault, oh lord what had he done!

"Speechless Mr. Carson? I though I would be able to at least count on you for some words of wisdom!" and then it clicked.

He had said that to her earlier today something about the blue room being in a disarray and not being able to count on her. Oh gods no he hadn't meant for it to sound so callous! He had been under so much pressure and once again she was forced to bear the brunt of it all. But he was only trying to blow off steam he hadn't meant to hurt her!

"Mrs. Hughes I,"

"Never mind Mr. Carson I've grown quite tired I think I'll just head up myself." she huffed as she slammed her books closed. "Besides we'll have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that to discuss such matters!"

She was on the verge of storming out of her sitting room when he boldly caught her arm. He had no idea why he had done it, but he knew he couldn't let her leave, not yet. They had fought plenty of times before but he had been acting like a right git for weeks and this time he had truly hurt her. He had made a mistake and he had to make it right.

"I'm sorry." he murmured. "Please don't go, let's not leave on such angry terms."

She was stunned. He was not known for his apologies, she knew it had cost him to say those words. She let out a sigh, she would forgive him, like she always did apologize or not. It was impossible to stay angry with him especially when he went out of his way to apologize. Her heart softened at his plea.

"Please." he begged.

His voice was low and deep and his hand was still on her arm. It was then that she suddenly became aware of how close they where standing. Much to close to be called proper but that was the last thing on her mind as her heart started to pound in a completely different way than it had been this morning.

He was so close and if she just reached her hand up... and before she could stop herself her hand was running across the large expanse of his chest stopping just over his heart. Her breath came out in a hitch, this was not how the evening was suppose to go. She daren't look up to see his reaction for she knew that she had just crossed some invisible line. But before panic could set in she felt his own hand coaxing her chin up and caressing her check.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered and she knew he meant it.

So before she could change her mind she slowly raised herself on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short and brief but no less thrilling because of it. His hands still cupped her face as hers where now tightly wrapped around his lapels. The lips that had temped her for far too long where now softly moving against her own. When they finally broke apart he pulled her tightly into his embrace. A perfect moment to end such an imperfect.

"You're forgiven." she whispered back.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome **


End file.
